


That Lean Hungry Look

by writergirl3005



Series: Bingo Challenges [5]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, hc bingo 2020, hc bingo challenge fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Ever since he had returned from the war, Jack has had a close to non-existent relationship with food. And as per everything in his life, this changed with the arrival of Miss Fisher. Fill for HC Bingo Challenge Wild Card (Feeding Someone).
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: Bingo Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1088187
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	That Lean Hungry Look

Jack did not eat much on most days. Sometimes it was because it was surrounded by a black cloud, where anything he tried to eat tasted of ash. He didn't have much of an apatite on those days which reminded him too much of his time in the trenches.

On other days, he was so busy that he forgot to eat. On those days, he would look up from his work, see that it was 8 o'clock at night, and realise that he had little else through the day besides the horrible tea they served at the station.

He tried not to notice how loose his suits had become, how thin his face was. He also wore a perpetual frown, an expression which made all of his subordinates tip toe around him. 

Jack didn't care, at least at first. The war had ripped any joy and happiness from him. The lack of eating was just one symptom of it. Nothing could change, so there was no point in trying.

Until a human force of nature named Phryne Fisher entered into his life. 

It only took her a few weeks to start breaking through the walls he had put up - walls that Rosie was never able to even chip. (He thought that it was because she didn't want to put that much effort into it; that she did not want to build a life with an empty shell of a man who used to be her husband.)

And despite how unwise a decision it was, he yearned to tell Miss Fisher about his difficulties with food.

He still remembered the basket she had handed him after he had arrested her for breaking into Lenoard Stevens' apartment. It was the first time since the war that he was actually able to take some joy in a meal. And Jack was sure that it was entirely due to Miss Fisher.

So one day, when he just couldn't take it anymore, the words slipped from his mouth without his permission. 

"What do you mean by 'you forget to eat'?" she asked incredulously, setting her glass of bourbon aside.

Jack sensed that he was in imminent danger, but he saw no way out of it. Miss Fisher would drag the information out of him one way or another. It was less painful for him if he just admitted it. Well, at least part of it. 

"It means that sometimes I'm too busy - that I get absorbed in work that I don't notice the time passing by, so I forget to eat."

Miss Fisher's eyes narrowed. "Well, since you forget to eat so much, it seems that I will take it upon myself to ensure that you're are properly fed."

"Miss Fisher, that-"

She held up her hand, staving off any protest. "You should be eating regularly, Jack. It's not healthy for you to keep skipping meals. No one should be hungry, not when there’s food readily available." There were shadows in her eyes.

That shut him quickly. Miss Fisher did have experience with hunger - both as a child growing up poor and on the front. It would be best if he just went along with it.

* * *

It started with Miss Williams. She had taken to bringing Collins a basket over for lunch a few times a week. She now packed an extra portion for Jack.

"I'm trying out new recipes Inspector, ones that I collect from magazines," she said brightly when he asked her about it. "And since this is the first time I'm making some of these things, I would like to have a second opinion. After all, different people like different things."

It would have to be the truth after all, as a devout Catholic, Miss Williams did not lie. But the truth can be stretched, and Jack wondered just how much of her justification was due to Miss Fisher's influence.

* * *

Mr Butler had started to provide sandwiches for Jack and Miss Fisher to have whenever they came together for their post case drinks. There was always some with ham, cheese and mustard pickle. Jack did not even question how Mr Butler knew about his favourite filling. It just seemed like the type of thing that he would know.

* * *

Miss Fisher invited him to dinner at least once or twice a week. And since Collins was also invited (Miss Fisher had thrown herself into playing matchmaker between Miss Williams and Collins), it wouldn't be improper.

"You could tell others that we are chaperoning Dot and Collins," said Miss Fisher from her usual place on his desk. "Come to dinner, Jack. I got Mr Butler to make your favourites."

Jack found it hard to refuse. Not that he wanted to. Mr Butler was a genius in cooking, and Jack loved to reap the benefits of it. And it was nice to spend more time with Miss Fisher. Her vibrancy and her joie de vivre were intoxicating. He felt happier and more content just be being in her mere presence.

* * *

It was only after his sister had commented that he looked healthier and happier now that Jack had really noticed the changes in his body. He filled out his suits a little more. His face was less thin, he looked more well-fed. And he found it much easier to smile.

He was glad that Miss Fisher had stormed into his life all those months ago. But he would never tell her that. It just wouldn't do to give more ammunition to use against him.


End file.
